Far Away
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: A pesar de la distancia, ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse porque su destino era estar juntos de nuevo. Thor x Jane F. One-shot


**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son unica y exclusivamente propiedad de Marvel (a excepción de Thor, por quien estoy luchando para tener la guardia y custodia xD).

Esta historia está escrita sin ámbito de lucro, con la única finalidad de entretener y sacármela de la cabeza antes de que me hiciera enloquecer.

**Sugerencia:** Ya que esta historia está inspirada en la canción de Nickleback titulada "Far Away" sugiero ampliamente escucharla antes, durante o después de haber leido. Es una pieza maravillosa.

Sin más por el momento, que disfruten ^^

* * *

_ ****Capítulo único****_

* * *

**Far away**

Habían noches en las que el cansancio era tan abrumador después de un largo día de búsqueda que mi cuerpo parecía desconectarse al momento de tocar la almohada, permitiéndome entrar en un profundo estado de consciencia; de sueños hermosos inundados en azul y oro.

Pero había otras noches en las que el peso de la distancia se volvía insoportable.

Sofocante.

El aire parecía convertirse en una llamarada al entrar a mi cuerpo. Cada respiración, cada latido se convertía en una agonía.

Todos pensaban lo mismo: dejar de intentarlo era la solución, rendirse y seguir adelante. No tenían que decírmelo, sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar un camino al cielo cuando los mismos dioses no lo habían logrado estando en la tierra?

¡Era absurdo! ¡Una estupidez! Niñerías impropias de una mujer de ciencia como yo.

¿Pero quién dijo que el amor era racional?El amor es absurdo.

Tan absurdo como el número de estrellas y galaxias que plagan el universo.

Tan absurdo como la idea de que existiera vida en planetas tan lejanos de nuestro sistema solar.

Tan absurdo como pensar que los seres que habitaban en esos planetas fueran consideradas dioses en la Tierra.

Tan absurdo como tener la esperanza de que uno de esos dioses pensara en ti tanto como tu lo piensas a él.

Así de absurdo es el amor. Pero no por ello menos real.

_"Juro que regresaré por ti"_

Era en esas noches en las que más me aferraba a los recuerdos, a las palabras que una vez escuché. Tenía fe en esas palabras, y la seguiría teniendo hasta el día en que mis ojos dejaran de ver las estrellas flotar en el firmamento.

Era en esas noches que, tras secar mis lágrimas, la determinación de seguir buscando se hacía más fuerte.

Lo intentaría una y otra vez hasta el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Parado frente al borde del puente derruido, observaba la infinidad del universo, tratando de ver en vano un atisbo de tu rostro.

Heimdall que todo lo ve, me aseguraba todos los días tu bienestar pero, por muy egoísta que suene, yo no podía creer que te encontraras bien estando lejos de mí.

¿Cómo era posible que lograras continuar con tu vida cuando a mí, el poderoso Thor, me costaba trabajo concentrarme en tareas tan fáciles como entrenar o comer?

Los humanos nos creían dioses, una idea totalmente estúpida.

¿Cómo era posible que, siendo un dios, estuviera hechizado de esta manera por ti? ¿qué clase de dios se dejaba hipnotizar por una mirada, una esencia y una sonrisa sincera? Habías inundado por completo mis sentidos. Me tenías a tu merced.

No me importaría tener que postrarme de rodillas y suplicar por un camino que me llevara de regreso a la Tierra. De regreso a ti.

¡Todo se podía ir al carajo con tal de estar a tu lado!

No podía dejar de pensar en lo imbécil que había sido al no haber acudido a tu lado la última vez que viajé a la Tierra. Muchas veces me dije que había sido lo mejor, que tú estabas mejor sin mí, no tendrías problemas, además de que yo estaba en una misión demasiado peligrosa. Tu vida pudo haber corrido peligro de encontrarme cerca de ti.

¿Pero qué pasó una vez que todo hubo terminado? Nada.

Por mucho que desearas verme tanto como yo a ti, tuve miedo, así que salí corriendo de la Tierra mucho antes de que tu avión aterrizara en Nueva York. No quería ponerte en una situación incómoda o peligrosa. No me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriese.

Por eso decidí alejarme, dejándote atrás una vez más.

Seguro debías odiarme, tal vez hasta te habías olvidado de mí. Tal vez olvidar sería lo más sensato que podía hacer.

Pero nunca había destacado por ser una persona sensata. Era un ser testarudo e irracional que no descansaría hasta verte una vez más. Aunque fuera la última.

* * *

El clima estaba cambiando, se sentía en el aire. Mi piel se erizaba y mis músculos se tensaban como si mi cuerpo advirtiera que algo estaba por suceder, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué era exactamente.

El Dr. Selving y Darcy se encontraban discutiendo acerca de unas estadísticas que habíamos recibido de los satélites de SHIELD esta misma mañana, mientras yo analizaba las lecturas arrojadas por uno de los aparatos meteorológicos que había armado unos años atrás.

Los datos mostraban que se estaba formando una de las más grandes tormentas que se habían visto en años. No sabía si darle el crédito de la tormenta al calentamiento global o a algo más, pero sin duda era algo que tenía que investigar.

−Jane, tenemos que hacer algo. Si esa tormenta golpea la ciudad y los habitantes no están preparados, se podrían perder muchas vidas − dijo Erik parándose a un lado de mí, con la mirada fija en el monitor de la computadora–, debemos advertir a todos y evacuar las casas lo antes posible.

−Tienes razón, debemos avisar a la comisaría para que comiencen el plan de evacuación. Darcy avísale al sheriff lo que está ocurriendo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para alertar a la gente.

−Si− dijo tomando unos papeles de la mesa antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

−Nosotros deberíamos ayudar a alertar a los vecinos, Jane.

−Tendré que dejarte ese trabajo a ti, Erik, tu siempre has sido el mejor con las palabras. Yo necesito recopilar unos datos más antes de poner el equipo a salvo. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder todo nuestro trabajo por una tormenta.

−Tienes razón, entonces te encargo el resto. Nos vemos en dos horas en la comisaría.

Y dicho esto, salió prácticamente corriendo rumbo a la cafetería en donde se reunía la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Aún seguía asombrada por la velocidad a la que se había formado esta tormenta, y por el extraño patrón que mostraba al avanzar; casi podría decir que había llegado de otra dimensión, pero mi corazón no estaba listo para una desilusión más, así que no me aventuraría con suposiciones.

Por el momento debía concentrarme en los datos que tenía, así como en poner a salvo nuestra investigación. La búsqueda de otra puerta a Asgard podría esperar un día más.

Reuní los papeles, fotografías y documentos y los guardé en cajas que más tarde subiría a la camioneta. Todos los aparatos que sabía que no podríamos llevar con nosotros, los cubrí lo mejor que pude con bolsas plásticas y los llevé a la parte alta del edificio. Rogaba porque todo estuviera en orden a nuestro regreso.

Aún me quedaba tiempo suficiente para tapar las ventanas antes de ir a recoger a Darcy y a Erik, pero debía apresurarme.

Me dirigía a la puerta para comenzar a sellar las ventanas, cuando una alarma en mi computadora me avisó que algo no estaba bien.

Según los datos, la tormenta había incrementado su velocidad de avance a un ritmo increíble en la última media hora y se encontraba a escasos veinte minutos de golpear la ciudad. Dirigí la mirada hacia el este y pude observar las oscuras nubes cubrir el horizonte, mientras en las calles la gente corría aterrorizada cargando sus pertenencias dentro de los autos.

Algo no estaba bien, esto no era normal.

Llámenle corazonada si quieren, pero algo me dijo que debía dirigirme al ojo de la tormenta antes de que este llegara a mí destruyendo todo a su paso. No sabía si era curiosidad, un deseo suicida reprimido o algo más que no me atrevía siquiera a pensar por miedo al dolor de la desilusión posterior, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, tomé las llaves de la camioneta y me lancé a la caza de la tormenta.

No quería pensar en lo que diría Erik si supiera lo que planeaba hacer, así que puse la música a todo volumen y dejé que mi cuerpo se mandara solo, él sabría qué hacer.

Traté de rodear la tormenta por varios kilómetros pensando que si me alejaba lo más posible del pueblo, la tormenta se alejaría conmigo.

Lo sé, toda una estupidez, pero por muy descabellado que sonase, parecía estar funcionando.

Me adentré varios kilómetros en el desierto antes de lanzarme directamente a través de la lluvia, el viento y los relámpagos al ojo mismo de la tempestad.

El camino se hacía cada vez más y más difícil de atravesar; la camioneta se derrapaba en los charcos y daba tumbos por la fuerza del viento hasta que llegó un punto en que se quedó atascada en un enorme charco, negándose a seguir avanzando.

Maldije a mi suerte un par de veces antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme caer al suelo empapado.

Sentía que el tiempo se me acababa, tenía que llegar antes de que todo terminara.

Me abrí camino entre la lluvia y las ráfagas de viento que me tiraban una y otra vez al suelo, pero nada lograba que me rindiera. Había alguien que me estaba llamando, me tiraba hacia su dirección y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir.

Como científica sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, era una estupidez recorrer el camino a pie en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad, pero mi instinto me decía que eso era precisamente lo que debía hacer.

Pocos metros más adelante pude divisar una porción de cielo estrellado. Era el ojo de la tormenta, lo había conseguido.

Di los últimos pasos para llegar a ese lugar en el que ni la lluvia no el viento se acercaban. Donde había calma y tranquilidad.

Me parecía bizarro el pensar que hacía unos pocos minutos había tenido que luchar para mantenerme de pie, y ahora podía observar el cielo estrellado como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

Me quedé ahí, de pie bajo el oscuro cielo nocturno esperando por algo, una señal que me dijera que no estaba delirando y que todo había ocurrido por una razón.

Pero nada sucedía.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Me sentía estúpida por haber creído que algo pasaría si llegaba a ese lugar.

Me sentía rota por dentro al saber que todo había sido obra de mi imaginación.

Nadie vendría por mí, me quedaría en ese lugar hasta que la tormenta reanudara su furia y me llevara con ella, porque no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para regresar.

Cuantas veces había deseado dejar de respirar para evitar el terrible dolor que sentía con cada inhalación. Finalmente lo conseguiría, y tal vez, si los dioses se apiadaban de mi, podría reunirme con él en una dimensión diferente.

Estando allí, temblando de frio y desesperación, escuché el rugido de un trueno retumbar en el firmamento. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó como si fuera a correr, pero no tenía miedo.

Algo me decía que ya había escuchado ese sonido con anterioridad.

Alcé mi rostro al cielo y pude observar un remolino formarse desde el corazón mismo de las nubes.

Era un remolino de luces y colores en cuyo centro podía vislumbrarse la silueta de una enorme ave.

−¿Un halcón…?− susurré a la noche.

¿Cómo era posible? Por meses creímos que toda comunicación con otros mundos había sido cortada quizás para siempre, ocasionando la desaparición de los túneles de gusano que habíamos observado desde hacía años, pero allí estaba reapareciendo delante de mí, en la forma de una inmensa ave venida de otra dimensión.

Aún no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; unos meses atrás unos alienígenas habían intentado apoderarse de la Tierra por medio de un ejército que había ingresado por una puerta similar. ¿Qué tal si habían encontrado la manera de regresar?

Me puse de pie rápidamente cuando las luces comenzaron a girar más y más rápido en torno a mí. Los truenos y relámpagos rugían e iluminaban el contorno del animal otorgándole una especia de aura mágica y misteriosa.

Mi corazón latía con violencia dentro de mi pecho; bombeaba tan fuerte que temía que me hiciera daño, pero justo en el momento en el que un relámpago iluminó el cielo delineando una figura humana descendiendo del animal, los latidos se detuvieron por un instante.

Por un segundo sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban del todo; no podía creerlo.

Ahí estaba él.

* * *

Mi padre me había enseñado que una mente bien preparada podía vencer al músculo más entrenado, pero hubo un tiempo en el que el cultivo de mi mente había pasado a un segundo plano, siendo sustituido por las armas, la guerra y el deseo de gloria.

No se me podía culpar, en ese entonces era solo un muchacho que no comprendía muchas de las cosas más importantes de la vida, pero justo ahora, cuando todo mi mundo se había volcado de cabeza y nada parecía tener sentido, no podía evitar culparme por haber hecho caso omiso de los consejos de mi padre.

Tal y como lo había dicho mi padre, algún día los libros se convertirían en mi mejor arma.

Ahora, para sorpresa de todos mis amigos y seres queridos, pasaba horas y días enteros encerrado en la biblioteca.

Trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta a mi dilema en alguna de las polvorosas estanterías que cubrían cientos de metros de paredes en la habitación.

Tenía la esperanza de que uno de esos libros me mostrara una manera de volver a la Tierra.

No supe cuantos días habían transcurrido desde que había comenzado mi jornada de búsqueda; podrían haber sido unos cuantos días o una semana completa, el tiempo no era relevante para mí.

Era solo un molesto recordatorio de mi fracaso constante al encontrar una solución.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. No es que me importara mucho quién entraba o salía de la biblioteca, muchas personas la utilizaban para hacer investigación o pasar el rato. Nada de mi incumbencia.

Lo que sí me interesaba era saber quién se atrevía a observarme silenciosamente trabajar.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que no metiera sus narices en asuntos que no le interesaban cuando un enorme y polvoriento libro apareció en mi campo de visión.

−Tu madre está preocupada por ti, llevas días sin comer o dormir bien. No es bueno para tu salud, ¿sabes?

−Lo sé padre, lo siento, pero no he tenido mucho apetito últimamente.

−Aún así, no puedes seguir mucho tiempo más viviendo de esta manera. Puede que este libro te ayude a terminar tu búsqueda un poco más rápido, solo prométeme que comerás algo una vez que hayas terminado de usarlo.

−Lo prometo, padre− respondí con cautela antes de tomar el libro que me tendía.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Perdiéndose de vista entre las viejas estanterías de la habitación.

Miré el título del libro con curiosidad: _Lugares secretos y magia oculta de Asgard _escrito por el último rey que ocupó el trono antes que Odín. Mi abuelo.

Solté los oxidados broches metálicos y levanté la pesada tapa de madera forrada en cuero. Un olor antiguo y dulzón emanó de las páginas.

A pesar de su evidente antigüedad, las páginas conservaban su blanco original. Era como si una tela invisible cubriera cada letra escrita ahí para protegerla del paso del tiempo.

Una frase escrita en la primera página llamó mi atención:

"_Aquellos seres valientes_

_que busquen respuestas y soluciones_

_no importando su nombre sino su coraje, _

_en este libro encontrarán la esperanza._

_Porque Asgard es una tierra llena de magia_

_que sonríe y bendice a todo portador de un corazón recto y bondadoso" _

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, y un leve cosquilleo recorrió la punta de mis dedos. Mi cuerpo actuó por inercia y comenzó a pasar las páginas, una por una, hasta detenerse en un capítulo ubicado casi al final del volumen.

"_Veorfölnir" _decía. El halcón que descansa entre los ojos del águila que vigila el Yggrasil, el árbol del mundo.

El texto decía que este halcón era la única criatura capaz de transportar seres vivos a través de los mundos conectados por el gran árbol.

Pero también decía que hacía miles de años que se había visto al Veorfölnir por última vez.

Ahí estaba la solución a mi problema. Pero la misma solución implicaba un nuevo problema: ¿dónde encontraría a ese animal mítico?

Salí corriendo de la biblioteca en dirección de la sala del trono en donde esperaba encontrar a Padre. Necesitaba respuestas.

¿Por qué me había dado ese libro?

Darme esperanzas para arrebatármelas tan fácilmente era demasiado cruel. Padre podía ser severo, pero nunca cruel.

− ¡Padre! ¿Qué significa esto? − grité mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Al llegar delante de las pesadas puertas recubiertas en oro, las empujé violentamente y entré dando grandes zancadas.

Me encontraba confundido y furioso: con mi padre, por mi propia ineptitud para encontrar una solución por mí mismo, pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba furioso con la maldita distancia que me separaba de Jane.

Quería destruir todo a mi paso, pero una mirada severa pero comprensiva, y un sonoro graznido detuvieron mi andar.

Alcé la vista hacia una de las vigas que sostenían los altos techos de la sala y me sorprendí al ver a una enorme ave parada sobre ella. Era un halcón.

−¿Qué… ?

−Veo que encontraste la información adecuada. Tu madre insistió en que te ayudara un poco, estaba preocupada por ti.

−…− estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

−¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a ir por la chica? El ave vino aquí porque tu lo deseaste, pero no va a ir a recogerla por ti de la misma manera, ¿sabes?

−¿Cómo es posible? El libro decía…

−Sé lo que dice el libro. El ave no había sido vista durante miles de años porque no había existido una razón para que apareciera. Por muchos años el Bifröst sirvió como medio de comunicación entre los nueve mundos, así que el ave había podido descansar de esos largos viajes.

−Veorfölnir… − murmuré observando al inmenso pájaro y esta me devolvió la mirada.

Con un par de poderosos aleteos descendió y se detuvo a un par de metros de mí.

−Solo quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas, este es y será siempre tu hogar. Mucha suerte, hijo.

Me acerqué lentamente a la majestuosa ave que me aguardaba con sus alas extendidas en toda su longitud. Cuando llegué a su lado, el halcón plegó sus enormes alas, invitándome a subir.

Até a Mjolnir al cinturón, y trepé a la grupa del ave. No veía lugar al cual poder aferrarme para no caer durante el vuelo, así que apreté las piernas en torno a las costillas del guardián del Yggdrasil y supliqué porque no decidiera dar una pirueta en el aire.

Dirigí una última mirada agradecida a mi padre antes de que el ave remontara el vuelo.

Finalmente después de meses de estar lejos de ella podría verla una vez más.

Todo el tiempo parció congelarse, incluso los problemas de disolvieron en mi mente: Loky y sus infructuosos planes de conquistar la Tierra, la destrucción del Bifröst, ni siquiera mi próximo ascenso al trono de Asgard parecían tan importantes en esos momentos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que estaba a punto de volver a verla.

* * *

Estaba parada ahí en medio de la nada, empapada, confundida y a punto de desmoronarme.

No podía ser verdad que él estuviera ahí parado a pocos metros de mí. Tan majestuoso como siempre.

Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Seguramente había muerto a mitad del camino y ahora me encontraba en algún tipo de paraíso.

Pero incluso ese pensamiento era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

Había pasado tantos meses sintiendo esa pesada presión en mi pecho que la sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos era extaciante.

Sentía que flotaba, que daba vueltas en el aire… y después aterricé.

− Jane…− me di el lujo de perderme en la calidez de sus brazos, en sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado.

− ¿En verdad eres tú? − pregunté con voz temblorosa, casi en un suspiro. Tenía miedo de alzar la voz y despertar de mi sueño.

−Sí, he regresado por ti, como lo prometí. – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

−¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

−Tuve unos cuantos problemas con mi hermano Loky y con el Bifröst, pero ya estoy aquí. Lo siento tanto, Jane.

−Te extrañé demasiado− reí. Por lo extraño de la situación, por mis palabras cursis y melosas, pero sobre todo, reí porque necesitaba dejar salir un poco de toda esa felicidad que me embargaba o estaba segura que explotaría. −¡Es tan fácil ahora!

−¿Qué es tan fácil? – preguntó arqueando la ceja confundido.

−Respirar− sonreí y lo volví a mirar a los ojos. –, ahora puedo respirar nuevamente.

Sin previo aviso, su mano rodeó mi mentón y atrajo mis labios a los suyos.

Pude percibir el mismo sentimiento de alivio que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos nacer en su pecho.

Un beso, solo un beso había bastado para borrar meses de dolor, lágrimas derramadas y desesperación.

Todo había quedado en el pasado. Era hora de vivir el presente. Ese presente en el que él estaba entre mis brazos y nuestros corazones palpitaban al unísono.

−Te amo Thor, y pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

−Eso era lo único que quería escucharte decir.

_FIN._

* * *

Primer fic del 2013! _

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado cursi y empalagoso? Jajajaja bueno, tal vez, pero en verdad que esta canción que ya les mencioné lo ameritaba, así como Jane y Thor.

No podía permitir que se quedaran separados por siempre. Digo, si los de Marvel no pensaban reunirlos de nuevo, yo ya lo hice :9 Muajajaja

Quiero dedicar esta pequeña locurita a Ray Hayabuza con todo mi cariño. Espero te haya gustado ^^ Ña ña!

Bueno, esperaré con ansia sus comentarios. Aunque sea solo para saludar o decir que mejor me dedique a otra cosa, lo que sea es bien recibido. Recuerden que cada review es como mi salario (¿y a quién no le gusta que le paguen?)

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

_Dream Waver Dili_


End file.
